Raindrops
by iluvjb4ever123
Summary: Her feelings started to change and she began to fall out of love with him. They get into a fatal car accident on a night they were supposed to spend together. He dies. She realizes that he was really the one. Sad ONESHOT. Niley.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley Stewart sat up in her room, gazing out her foggy window as she waited for her boyfriend of two years to come pick her up for a night out together. Usually she would be excited to be going on with him because it was very rare that he ever took her out. One of them would either be busy or too tired from work to want to go out, but this particular night was different.

Not a good kind of different, a strange bad kind of different. Over the course of the last two months when Nick had been focusing on winning a baseball scholarship and Miley was stuck at home doing lame AP Biology homework, she had befriended someone new. That new someone was none other than her boyfriend's _brother, _Joe Gray.

She didn't mean for it to happen, but the feelings towards him just rushed in when she first said two words to him. She couldn't hide those butterfly bubbles in her stomach every time he gave her a hug or waved hello when they were walking in-between classes. Sometimes she would catch herself walking past his group of friends casually, trying to sneak a peek at his face or hear that contagious laugh that she was beginning to love.

"Ugh." She groaned, leaning her head onto the cold window pane, breathing her warm breath onto the glass. "Why do I have to feel this way?" She banged her head on the cold surface.

A strike of thunder flashed in the dark sky, making her jump back a little. Her breathing got heavy and she stepped back, sitting on her bed. "You love Nick." She murmured to herself repeatedly. "You're in love with Nick." She closed her eyes, feeling that she was lying to herself at that moment. "Why am I so confused?"

She heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and her mom greeting whoever the guest was, knowing that person would be walking up here in any moment. She stood up and attempted to de-fluff her messy hair. She straightened out the shirt that she was wearing and looked at the door.

Right on cue, Nick walked in, a warm smile painted upon his face. He was currently sporting dark washed jeans a faded blue button up shirt, with his sports jacket on top. He looked so cute with his hair slightly wet from the rain outside. This made Miley want to slap herself even more. _How could she not be in love with him?_ She smiled back at him, knowing it was sort of forced and fake.

"Hey babe." The words glided off his tongue as he walked over and leaned over to give his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. As he pulled away, he could already sense something was wrong, but wanted to wait until she brought up the subject to talk about it. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse." She brushed past Nick and over to her closet. She threw in the necessary items into the bag and slid it onto her shoulder. "Ready." She told him.

They walked down the stairs slowly; Miley yelled a goodbye to her parents before the pair stepped out into the now pouring rain. Noticing Miley only had a thin sweater on and was getting soaked. Nick took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders to keep her warm.

Normally Miley would thank him for the gesture, but this time all she did was hurry her way to his car. _It was probably just because of the rain and she wanted to get sheltered_. He told himself. The two of them quickly shuffled into his car, appreciating the warmth that it was giving off. Nick started up the car and glanced over at the love of his life.

Her eyes weren't shining as bright as they used to and that worried him greatly. He eased the car out of the driveway and started down the path to get to their destination. Silence was beating down on them intensely; nothing was heard except the loud raindrops beating down on the roof of the car and the soft sounds of their breathing. Miley was dying to say something, but kept her mouth shut for the time being.

Nick knew something was wrong when she hadn't started up a conversation like she always did when an awkward silence fell over. He knew she hated the silence, so why was she being so quiet? He kept a firm grip on the steering wheel and glanced over at her. He could tell something was bothering her deep inside, but why wasn't she telling him what? She _always_ spoke what was on her mind.

The light had turned red and he pressed down on the brake gently. "Miles, are you okay?" He asked worriedly and turned to her. "You're awfully quiet."

She cringed at the nickname, feeling sick to her stomach. "Yeah, fine." She answered.

This made Nick worry even more, "Are you sure? You don't seem okay." He pushed the subject, knowing how much Miley hated when he did that, but he was concerned. What else could he do at that moment?

"Yes, like I said I'm fine." She snapped at him, annoyed.

The hurt that soon appeared in his eyes made her want to scream at herself even more. How could she be doing this to him? All he ever gave her was love and comfort and now she was pushing him away, pushing him away for his own brother. She felt disgusted with herself, like she wanted to vomit and go crawl underneath a rock.

The lights flashed green and Nick stepped on the pedal again, speeding off. He didn't want to upset Miley anymore, deciding to keep his mouth shut until they were in the restaurant.

What she was feeling inside was starting to eat at her slowly. She had to tell him about the feelings she was now possessing before leading him on any longer like she had been for the past two months. She looked over at him, studying his features.

His once long curls were now chopped short, making him look a more mature, but she had learned to love how his hair was. His cheeks were rosy from the cold air that was nipping at their skin, but she longed to run her fingers over them. She caught sight of his pink lips, knowing she wouldn't be able to kiss them after she confessed how she felt. Oh how she long to press her lips to his.

"Nick." She piped in, noticing how small and squeaky her voice was.

"Yeah?" He concentrated on the road in front of him, but was still able to glance at the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"I have something to tell you." She sighed.

He knew that sigh so well, Miley always used it when she had to tell him something bad that was bothering her deep inside. Usually, it made the two of them feel better, but for some strange reason this time, he felt it was going to be a whole lot different.

"What is it?" He murmured softly.

Miley closed her eyes, "I didn't mean for it to happen on purpose, but while you were at your baseball practices and I was stuck at home studying, I got really close with Joe." She whispered.

He didn't get it, why was this the thing that was bothering Miley? He was fine with Miley becoming friends with his brother. That's normal right?

"And during that time, I think I might've fallen out of love with you and in love with him." Her voice got quiet, really quiet and she was afraid and hoping that Nick hadn't heard her. She opened her eyes to see the pain looked on her face, making her want to sob.

Nick felt his heart clench in his chest; he looked over at her, seeing the tears that were cascading freely down her face. He felt his own tears staining his wet face and he couldn't see where he was going. The tears began fogging up his vision, making it hard to make out where the road was. It didn't help that the rain was now falling down harder than ever.

There was a bright flash and an uproaring of honks and beeps and the next thing Miley felt was Nick swerving the car in attempt to dodge the hurdling car that was coming their way. Her arm got rammed into the window, hard. "Nick!" She screamed, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, crying and sobbing that they would be okay. They had to be okay.

Sirens filled the dark night; she opened her eyes, surprised to be alive. She tasted something, it wasn't her tears… it was blood. Something was bleeding, but she didn't know what. She coughed red liquid out, staining her hand. She cried, but there was nothing coming out again. She was beginning to suffocate, thinking the end was near, but then the door swung open and she was gently pulled out of the car.

"She's alive!" She heard someone screamed. She collapsed in their arms as they brought her over to a stretcher that was currently set up. They placed down on the bed before padding off to the damaged vehicle.

She looked around frantically, searching for Nick somewhere. "He didn't make it." The paramedic told her as she started to put a bandage around Miley's cut on her head. "The car that crashed into the car rammed into his side." He murmured apologetically.

"What do you mean?" A fresh batch of tears filled Miley's eyes as she turned and saw Nick's body being pushed into the ambulance. "No!" She hollered, trying to get up from where she was, but it hurt too much to move and there was nothing she could do, but sit there and weep. "No…" She repeated her voice ragged and hoarse. "He can't be dead…" She cried. "I loved him." She wanted so badly for Nick to hear her at the moment, but she knew that he couldn't.

"We found a note…" The paramedic continued before handing her a blood-streaked note. It was beginning to sprinkle again and the paper was getting soaked in an increasingly fast rate. She took the paper numbly in her hands and unfolded it slowly.

_Without your love, I would die._

She read it over and over again, the words getting imprinted permanently in her mind. She started to shake violently, one from the cold rain that was beating down on her weak body. Secondly from the hurt that was rushing into her body. _She was the blame for this. She was the reason why he was dead._ All she could do was sit there and sob uncontrollably. She noticed his soiled jacket still on her shoulders; she wanted to take it off, but left it sitting on her shoulders. This made her realize something…

She hadn't been falling for Joe all along. The truth was, her heart had and still belonged to Nick. She just wished she would have been able to realize it a mere ten minutes earlier… Maybe then, the love of her life wouldn't be dead and they would be on their way to have dinner at the restaurant that Nick had made reservations too. Maybe then, she wouldn't be sitting out here in the freezing rain, hating herself more and more as the time passed.

Maybe then, she would have to see the ambulance drive away with Nick's unconscious body and maybe then, she wouldn't have felt the need to take her own life for costing him his.

**a/n: So, yeah, I got this idea when someone sent a chain letter to Katy with the quote about a story of a girl who lost feelings for the guy she loved, a speeding car hit his side and he died. The girl read the note where it said that he'd die without her love… Mhm, I cried writing this. I love those quotes no matter how depressing they are… Reviews? My first one-shot. Eh? Like it? Hate it? Criticize away...**


End file.
